


Breath of the Wolf

by Lepelael



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, M/M, also a Dad Friend, based on a comic, selective mutism, wolf link is fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lepelael/pseuds/Lepelael
Summary: TP!Link/Botw!Link. Wolfie helps Link feel less bad about his selective mutism after someone calls him a coward for it. Inspiration from a comic.





	Breath of the Wolf

A particularly loud pop from the fire perked my ears up, and I lifted my head to look at the boy sitting near it. A quick scan of the area confirmed no monsters nearby, thankfully, and so I was content to simply yawn and look up at him.

 

The first couple of times he summoned me, I was fairly distraught, my mind immediately racing to my friends and to Midna. When I came here, I did so without her, and being stuck in animal form for too long does wear slightly on my mind. I learned, however, that time passes differently here, which is fortunate. If it weren’t for the real wounds I’ve found myself to suffer, I would have definitely thought all of this to be some sort of recurring dream. Today, though, I learned for sure what this phenomenon I’ve been experiencing is: I’ve been travelling to the future, and this boy is another born to wield the Master Sword.

 

I gave a huff upon processing this all in my head again, tail thumping at his soft chuckle that followed. Seeing motion from him, I turned my attention to the movement of his hands and body.

 

“His face when you growled earlier,” he signed, a smile on his face. “That was good.”

 

Ah, yes. Earlier, when that man called him a coward for not speaking, a coward when he in his development couldn’t have been older than I when I began my apprenticeship at the farm. I grew furious and snarled at the man in his defense, and we had both been turned away from shelter for the night. Hence, our campfire.

 

“Still…” He took a long pause, bringing his hand to his throat absentmindedly in a subconscious gesture. “He was right.”

 

I felt my blood boiling again, and before I even had the time to chastise myself for forgetting that I couldn’t speak, I interrupted him. “No, you’re not.” Both of us looked shocked for a moment, our eyes meeting. Without the colourblindness of a wolf, I could see that he wore blue instead of green, but his features were unmistakably similar, down to the shape of the nose. He stammered for a second, looking away for just long enough for my momentary change in form to revert, and when he looked back to me, his confusion was apparent. I would have laughed if it were possible in that form, settling instead for wagging my tail. His face became somber again, and he rubbed his face, glancing up to me. His voice was soft and gravelly from underuse, but the question in it was easily heard.

 

“Are you making fun of me?”

 

‘No,’ I wanted to say. ‘Never.’ But it seemed my temporary ability to control my form was just that, temporary. I settled for licking his face and curling up in his lap. Trembling hands found their way into my fur, and I stretched out, ever watchful gaze on the horizon. I, and all the heroes of past, in legend, had some sort of companion. A fairy for the hero of time, Midna for me; hell, even the first hero was said to have been able to speak with the spirit of the Master Sword itself. But.. not this boy. No, this poor boy had to travel this vast world, risking his life.. And he had to do it alone.

 

Well…

 

_ Not entirely alone, _ I thought, falling into a half sleep as he bedded down for the night.

 

_ He’ll always have me. _


End file.
